Secrets
Chapter one Rye Seed raced over to Red Bird, her cousin. "I need to get some birch bark for Tall Tree, want to come?" Rye Seed asked as she passed by. "I need to go that way too," She murmured her blue eys bright. Red Bird followed Rye Seed. The forest was dark and green. Pine needles littered the forest floor and the pine tre's huge branches swooped down, brushing Rye Seed's pelt. Rye Seed hated being in the Shadow Forest alone. It was so dense and full of odd things. Sadly, Rye Seed had to cross it to reach the part of the forest that was full of huge birch trees. Soon Rye Seed and Red Bird had reached the line of old birch. "I'll be off to the Steep Slope. Bye!" Red Bird meowed loud enough for Rye Seed to hear as she bound away. Rye Seed sighed and began ripping away the lose, curly bark with her claws. Soon she finished her labor and hurried back. Once she reached the pine trees she stopped. Maybe she should take the long way. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. The shadows looked more frightening than before. She turned around and went around the Shadow Forest. It took her more than twice as long. "Where in the name of the Tribe of Stars, were you?" Tall Tree exclaimed when Rye Seed returned. "I know very well, that you took the long way!" She continued. "The Shadow Forest is nothing to be afriad of. Anyways we have more important matters on our hands." Rye Seed nodded. Her mentor looked frail and weak, though her eyes were still fierce. "There have been sightings of new cats that have moved here. They are hunting, too. Usually cats like these decide to leave," Tall Tree whispered softly. Rye Seed pushed the pieces of birch bark towards Tall Tree, hoping to change the subject. Tall Tree just sniffed the frayed peices. "You are so old now, but you act like a child!" She exclaimed before heading to her den with the birch bark. Rye Seed followed Tall Tree into the woven bramble covered den. This den had been created by the ancient scholars and was still used. Tall Tree placed the birch bark in a hole with other scraps of birch bark. "Rye Seed, go find White Jay and Angry Wave. The old scholars must meet tonight." Tall Tree muttered suddenly. Her eyes had a far away look to them. Rye Seed opened her mouth to ask why but knew it would ony provoke Tall Tree to scold her. Scholars always knew best. Rye Seed dashed away. White Jay lived on the hill and Angry Wave by the stormy sea. Rye Seed didn't know why any cat would want to live with salt water always spraying in your nose and clogging your senses. "Rye Seed?" White Jay's voice startled. She looked up at the tall white tom. "White Jay, Tall Tree wanted to talk to you along with Angry Wave," Rye Seed mewed after a moment trying to act like all other obidient apprentices. White Jay dipped his narrow head. "I have not heard from Tall Tree for moons. Thank you for telling me, Rye Seed. I will get Angry Wave. I know you dislike the sea." Rye Seed nodded, gratefully. She watched White Jay race away, he may have been old but he was stilll strong. The mottled she-cat waited until White Jay's pelt had vanished over the rocks before going to Tall Tree's meeting place, by the stream. Rye Seed wasn't allowed to listen to the meeting, but the urgency in Tall Tree's eyes made Rye Seed very curious. What if a the cats are more of a threat then Tall Tree tells me? Chapter two "Angry Wave, White Jay," Tall Tree greeted the scholars with the utmost respect. "Tall Tree, you call for an urgent meeting. Is it about those loners? They will go away. They have always left us alone," Rye Seed heard Angry Wave's gruff voice. Tall Tree chuckled. Rye Seed dared not peer through the shadows of the trees. White Jay had the sharpest eyes and would catch her movment in an instant. "They are taking our prey. We will learn to share, there has always been plenty," Tall Tree paused her voice getting quieter, "It is the impure that troubles me." Rye Seed strained her ears. The "impure"? "We agreed to discuss it in a moon from now," Angry Wave muttered. Rye Seed flicked a bug from her nose. "Why are you so impatient?" White Jay asked. Rye Seed flicked her ears behind her as she heard movement. Paws clamped over her mouth and ears and Rye Seed felt herself being dragged. She bite down on the attackers paws. "Why are you listening to conversations that do not concern you?" Red Bird demanded, furious. Rye Seed blinked at Red Bird. "They were talking about problems that seemed very important. Something about an impu-" Red Bird hissed showing her teeth, "I do not care. It does not concern me. Act like a scholar apprentice, Rye Seed!" She hung her head and followed Red Bird back to the woven dens of the apprentices. Category:Fanfiction Category:Littlewillow's Fanfic